halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jerome-092
Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 153 |mass = |hair= |eyes= |cyber=Spartan Neural Interface |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank=*Senior Chief Petty Officer *Commander *Squad Leader of Red Team. |specialty=Team Leader, Sharpshooter |battles=*Battle of Arcadia *Battle of Shield 0459 |class=Class I: 2525 |current status = Active |voiced=Crispin Freeman}} Jerome-092, born Jerome Cable,https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/jerome-092Halo Waypoint: Universe: Characters, Official Biography Page is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He was a member of Red Team and fought alongside the crew of the in early 2531. He is one of the leaders of Red Team. Biography Conscription Jerome Cable was born on May 8, 2511 to a poor family in the Palaikos borderlands of the colony of Minister. Early into his childhood, he turned to a life of crime and discovered his violent side.Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - UNSC Units - Jerome-092 After being selected as a suitable candidate for the SPARTAN-II Program in 2517, he was abducted and sent to Reach, where he was specially trained to be a soldier. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their physical and mental abilities.Halo: The Fall of Reach Jerome was among the ones that survived and were not crippled or killed by the procedure. During his training, he tried to escape numerous times, but he quickly proved himself to be considered one of the program's top candidates. Both Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez identified him as one of four emerging leaders within the Spartan-II group, along with Kurt-051, Frederic-104, and John-117.Halo: Reach Limited Edition Dr. Halsey's private journal Jerome's leadership skills were correctly observed, as he later became the earliest known appointed leader of the Spartan-II's Red Team. Battle of Arcadia Jerome was the appointed leader of Red Team during the First Battle of Arcadia. He and his team were tasked with stopping the Covenant long enough to evacuate the civilians of Arcadia.Halo Wars - Level: Arcadia City Afterward, he and Red Team linked up with forces from the Spirit of Fire and assisted in a counter-attack on a Covenant outpost.Halo Wars - Level: Arcadia Outskirts Once the plan to infiltrate a large Covenant shield was passed down from Captain James Cutter, Jerome and Red Team remained with the crew to assist with the assignment. He prevented the destruction of several prototype Rhinos while they ensured that the shield was destroyed.Halo Wars - Level: Dome of Light After Sergeant John Forge's forces triumphed over a Scarab, the three searched for Covenant survivors in the jungles on a Warthog.Halo Wars - Level: Scarab Jerome accompanied Sergeant Forge to the bridge of the Spirit of Fire to report their situation. Upon hearing that Professor Ellen Anders had been abducted by the Arbiter, Jerome immediately recommended destroying the fleeing vessel, much to Forge's displeasure, stating that Professor Anders "...represented a significant security breach." However, against Jerome's recommendation, Captain Cutter ordered the Spirit of Fire into Slipspace, following the Covenant ship carrying Anders. Jerome-092 and Sergeant Forge left the bridge, and came to a brief altercation, resulting in a broken chair, a seal malfunction on a bulkhead and a stern interruption from Serina. From then on, Forge and Jerome always ate together in the mess hall.Halo Wars - Level: Anders' Signal Shield World Later, upon arriving at a Forerunner Shield World, Jerome assisted the Spirit of Fire's crew in neutralizing Covenant and Flood forces. Once Jerome assisted in destroying a Proto-GravemindHalo Wars - Level: The Flood he and Red Team became stranded on the planet. With the Spirit of Fire being dragged inside the megastructure, Red Team was assisted by the forces of Sergeant John Forge and successfully withdrew to the ship.Halo Wars - Level: Shield World Red Team then assisted the crew in scouring the Flood forces from the hull of the Spirit of FireHalo Wars - Level: Cleansing and successfully repaired the power core when it was damaged.Halo Wars - Level: Repairs Once Anders was rescued, he was tasked with ensuring the Spirit of Fire's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine arrived at the teleporter that would take it to The Apex's command center.Halo Wars - Level: Reactor In the control center, Jerome, along with Alice-130 and Douglas-042, engaged a large force of Honor Guards while Forge engaged the Arbiter. Once the area was clear, Jerome volunteered to take the slightly-damaged drive in and ensure its destruction. Sergeant Forge, believing that Spartans would play a bigger part in the war than he ever could, took his place. Jerome (with the Spirit of Fire's crew) was then charged with opening the gate which allowed the Spirit of Fire to exit the Shield World.Halo Wars - Level: Escape Reawakening In 2559, after years in cryosleep, Jerome and the rest of the Spirit of Fire arrived at Installation 00. The Spirit detected a signal coming from the surface. Jerome with Red Team were sent down to investigate. Eventually they found the destroyed Henry Lamb Research Outpost along with a lone AI called Isabel. The team recovered the AI before discovering the leader of the The Banished Atriox waiting for them in the rear of the outpost. The battle with Atriox left Douglas injured forcing Red Team to retreat in a Warthog. Jerome and Douglas returned to the Spirit with Alice going MIA after covering their escape.Halo Wars 2 - Level: The Signal Aboard the Spirit, Jerome and Captain Cutter were briefed on the current state of the galaxy by Isabel, the origin of Atriox and the Banished. Jerome was then tasked with leading a squad of Marines to cut through enemy lines whilst destroying their bases and avoiding fire from the Banished's , Enduring Conviction. The main objective of the mission was to corner and kill Decimus, Atriox's right hand, who was running a salvage operation in the area. Once cornered, Decimus used the Ark's teleportation Grid to escape and then bombarded the area with plasma. Following the devastation, Jerome's troops discovered the location of one of the Ark's Cartographers and that the Banished were trying to gain control of it.Halo Wars 2 - Level: A New Enemy Sometime during the campaigns against The Banished, Captain Cutter promoted Jerome to the rank of Commander, at the behest of Isabel. Though this rank is merely a formality, it does help to re-align the command structure on board the Spirit. Gameplay ''Halo Wars'' Jerome-092 appears as a Hero unit in the Campaign of Halo Wars. Unit Jerome-092 is a Spartan unit who carries a Spartan Laser as his primary weapon and also has a special ability to hijack any vehicle. Skirmish Although Jerome and his fellow Red Team members do not appear in Skirmish, the final upgrade for Spartans equips them with a Spartan Laser, making them functionally identical. ''Halo Wars 2'' Unit Skirmish Jerome-092 still maintains his 'Halo Wars' gameplay, unlike his counterpart, Commander Jerome now carries a Hydra Launcher that can deal splash damage to any units close enough. If any unit decide to get close to him, he'll smack them with his launcher. He is also a unit for his leader self, and can enter a special Mantis called Theseus. Blitz =Spartan Jerome = =Commander Jerome = Leader Jerome-092 was added as Leader in Halo Wars 2 as part of the Icons of War DLC.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/welcome-jerome-arbiter Halo Waypoint: Halo Wars 2 - Welcome Jerome & Arbiter!] Skirmish *'Active Powers': Enduring Salvo, Victory Turret, Spartan Morale *'Unique Units': Mastodon, Team Omega , Theseus Trivia *Jerome-092's name was inspired by the Campaign Lead of Halo Wars, Jerome K. Jones.[http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3172311 1up.com: Ten Things You Didn't Know About Halo Wars] *Jerome has to be a Petty Officer Third Class for John Forge to outrank him. However, all SPARTAN-IIs became Petty Officers Second Class upon graduation in 2525. *McFarlane Toys released a figurine of Jerome titled "Red Team Leader Mark IV." It was released on March 2 in a boxed set that also included an MA5B Assault Rifle, John-117, and a flamethrower. *Mendez and Halsey considered him one of four top candidates for a leadership position among the SPARTAN-IIs. *If one looks on Jerome's right pauldron, there is a tattooed print of an ancient Spartan Helmet. *Despite Commander Jerome being a Spartan unit, he can't be assassinated nor perform any. Gallery HW4.png|Jerome-092 on Arcadia. Anderssignal1.png|Captain James Cutter, Sergeant John Forge, and Jerome-092 discuss how to proceed after Professor Ellen Anders's abduction. Eskape1.png|Sgt. John Forge and Red Team preparing to dismount Spirit of Fire s FTL. Hw-prima-blog-04-01.jpg|Red Team preparing to defend against the Covenant attack. Halo-Wars-New-Game-1680x1050.jpg|Jerome-092 from the GamePro Magazine. Halo_Wars_Wallpaper_2_by_igotgame1075.jpg|Jerome-092, Douglas-042, and Alice-130 seen in a warthog. 208514-1.jpg|The GamePro 2009 magazine featuring Jerome-092 Jerome Helmet.jpg|Jerome´s helmet. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Dr. Halsey's Personal Journal'' *''Halo Wars 2'' *''Halo: Tales From Slipspace'' Sources es:Jerome-092 fr:Jerome-092 ru:Джером-092 Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Halo Wars Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Halo Wars 2 Characters